End users of a network operated by a network service provider may use one or more services provided via that network. Some services provided on that network, such as third-party services, are designed as vertical services. These vertical services may be hosted on a different network that is not controlled by the network service provider. Thus, it may be difficult to facilitate cross-vertical capabilities between such vertical services.